When Naruto Characters Meet KHR Characters
by MadaraUchiha-Chan
Summary: Naruto characters meet Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters...what could be all the possible outcomes? What if Gokudera met Deidara? What if Sasori met Bianchi? What if Byakuran met Konan? What if Naruto met Ryohei? What if Squalo met Kisame? What if Tsunade met Xanxus? What if Mukuro met Orochimaru? Let's find out!...Drabble One-shot's...random pairings...and CRACK! {Slow Updates}
1. Gokudera Meets Deidara

**HEY GUYS!**

 **THIS IS JUST A DRABBLE FIC OF CERTAIN NARUTO CHARACTERS MEETING KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN CHARACTERS!**

 **THIS IS MORE OF A RELAXATION FIC FOR ME, SO IT WON'T BE UPDATED _THAT_ OFTEN, BUT IT WON'T BE ABANDONED EITHER!**

 **ALSO FEEL FREE TO TELL ME WHICH CHARACTERS YOU WANT TO MEET EACH OTHER, AND IN WHAT SITUATION, AND I'LL MAKE A CHAPPIE OF IT XP**

 **GENDER BENDERS, LIGHT YAOI (NO LEMONS OR LIME LOL, THIS _IS_ RATED T), AND OOCNESS ARE ALL WELCOME!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REQUESTS IN THE REVIEWS!**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS!**

 **LEAVE ME A REVIEW, REVIEWS ARE LOVE~!**

* * *

Deidara meets Gokudera...

* * *

"So you make explosions too, un?" asked Deidara eagerly leaning forward, blue eyes curious and excited.

"Yeah so what!?" growled Gokudera gnashing his teeth irritably.

Who did this guy think he was questioning him out of no where!?

"And you have an annoying partner you can't get rid of, un?" asked Deidara getting closer.

"Yeah...what of it!?" voiced Gokudera defensive, it wasn't like he was too weak to get rid of that annoying Yamamoto or anything, Juudaime would be displeased if he did!

"Do you hate snakes, un?" prodded Deidara not bothered.

"Hmph, yeah..." grunted Gokudera _'Damned Pineapple trying to take over Juudaime's body...'_

"Are you part of an organization of criminals, un?"

"I guess, kinda..." Well, he wouldn't call it criminals, Juudiame was leading them after all!

"And you're also voted most likely to die by suicidal bombing, un?"

"...I think?" what kind of retarded question was that!?

"Do you think art is an explosion, un?" at this point Deidara was wide eyed and dazed, looking at Gokudera with what he could safely call moe.

Gokudera waved it off as nothing important.

"Yes!" Gokudera nodded eagerly, blowing things up (for Juudaime!) was his gig! "I love explosions!"

Gokudera unknowingly set Deidara off.

Deidara practically flew at him.

 ** _"...MARRY ME, UN!"_**

Gokudera stumbled back _'WTF'_ face perfectly in place.

 _"THE HELL!?"_


	2. Xanxus Meets Tsunade

Tsunade meets Xanxus...

* * *

"Who are you, trash!?" growled Xanxus as he drank Tequila from his bottle up from his throne as he stared down a woman with blonde hair pulled into separate pigtails, hazel eyes, and a large (where those even real!?) bust.

"Aren't 'ya rude, kid?" scoffed the woman as she rolled her eyes, staring up at him fearlessly.

"Quiet, trash! Now answer me or pay the consequences!" snarled Xanxus getting out his X-guns and pointing them at her, the woman still amused.

"Is that a threat, kid? I don't handle threats well..." said the woman threateningly as she shifted into a stance in warning.

"Same here...old hag trash..."

Tsunade froze.

Oh he did _NOT_ just call her a...

 ** _"YOU'RE DONE FOR!"_**

And that was the day that the merciless, brutal, ruthless Xanxus Vongola, leader of the Varia assassination group, wielder of the Flames of Rage...was reduced to a bloody, sobbing, traumatized pulp at the feet of the busty Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

Xanxus never looked at a woman the same way ever again.


	3. Byakuran Meets Konan

Byakuran Meets Konan...

* * *

"So you're an angel too?" smiled Byakuran chomping on a marshmallow happily as he face the stoic, blue haired woman in front of him.

"..." Konan looked at him blankly, amber eyes unblinking.

"Let me see, let me see!" grinned Byakuran, showing pearly white teeth. "Please? I'll leave you alone!"

Konan perked up, before nodding reluctantly.

 _ANYTHING_ to get rid of this guy...he was worse then Madara high on sugar!

Byakuran watched grinning as Konan turned into paper, before they dispersed an formed into paper wings, Konan now floating in the air.

"...Now will you leave me be?"

"...Nope~" said Byakuran popping the _'P'_ before looking her straight in the eyes, dead serious. "So..."

Byakuran pulled out a bag out of nowhere. "...Marshmallow?"

Konan bashed her head against the wall...continuously.

* * *

 **A/N: I THINK THAT BYAKURAN WOULD DRIVE KONAN UP THE WALL, LOL XD**

 **REMEMBER TO LEAVE THE PEOPLE YOU WANT THEM TO MEET IN THE REVIEWS ;3**


	4. Mukuro meets Orochimaru

Mukuro Meets Orochimaru...

* * *

"Kufufu~"

"Kukuku~"

"Kufufufufu~"

"Kukukukuku~"

 _"KUFUFUFUUFUFUFU~"_

 _"KUKUKUKUKUKUKU~"_

 ** _"KuFuFuFuFuFuFuFu~"_**

 ** _"KuKuKuKuKuKuKuKu~"_**

 ** _"THAT'S IT!"_** shrieked Mukuro as he jumped Orochimaru, who screeched angrily.


	5. Reborn Meets Kakashi

Reborn meets Kakashi...

* * *

Reborn and Kakashi sat at a coffee store, bonding over coffee.

"My student screams like a girl over the slightest things, it's pitiful..." sighed Reborn taking a sip of coffee and giving a sigh of delight at it's heavenly taste.

"At least yours knows when to shut up." said Kakashi massaging is forehead at the memory "...Mine won't stop yelling about training or becoming Hokage."

"Have you tried shooting him?" asked Reborn like it was the answer to all questions in the world.

"It wouldn't work. Kid's got a demon in his gut that can heal damn near anything you throw at him. Hell, his Godfather shoved him off a cliff and he didn't get a single scratch!" said Kakashi dramatically, he was _NOT_ mentioning anything about pulling a boss summons out of his ass.

"Tough luck..." said Reborn wincing, that sounded bad. "...But at least yours wants to train. Mine keeps whining about not wanting to be in the Mafia."

"...Is yours smart?" asked Kakashi.

"He's not the smartest kid I've ever met, but at least he's willing to learn...sometimes." admitted Reborn mentally giving points to Tsuna for at least wanting to learn...until he got out the big guns of course...

"Lucky bastard. Mine couldn't walk and talk at the same time despite both his parents being damn near geniuses and legends...And he treats any kind of academics like the plague." huffed Kakashi wondering how the hell Minato and Kushina put together could create Naruto of all things...must be the brain damage.

"Yours has grown on you, hasn't he?" teased Reborn drinking more of his heavenly nectar-er, coffee.

"Like an annoying fungus. You too, huh?" said Kakashi giving Reborn a look.

"Have anymore students?" asked Reborn "...I had another one but he was just as bad as the second..." sighed Reborn...he seemed to be doing a lot of that today, huh.

"Ugh, don't get me started on the other two, one's a girl who went from ultimate fangirl to a girl who can't keep her temper in check and ends up destroying anything she can get her fists on...literally, and the other went from broody avenger to...well nothing really changed accept he went rouge to run off to get power from some pedophile so he could kill his older brother." rambled Kakashi "...And my other student I was telling you about spent half of his life trying to get him to come back...it's like a bad soap opera!"

Kakashi rose his cup of coffee "Here's to hoping they don't procreate..." Kakashi paused "...Or that we're at least dead by then." added Kakashi as an after thought.

"Here's to the same..." said Reborn holding up is cup as well.

Both bumped glasses before drinking it all down.


	6. Ryohei Meets Gai

Ryohei Meets Gai...

* * *

"It is Extremly nice to meet you!" grinned Ryohei holding out his hand.

"Hello my youthful friend!" Grinned Gai, his teeth flashing as he shook Ryohei's hand joyfully.

 _"EXTREME!"_

 _"YOUTH!"_

 _"EXTREEEEEME!"_

 _"YOUUUUUUUTH!"_

 ** _"EXREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!"_**

 ** _"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTH!"_**

"..."

"..."

Both stared at each other blankly, before an idea lit up in their heads and their grin turned idiotically bright.

 _ **"EXTREME YOUTH!"**_

And so they both ran off into the sunset, hand in hand...


	7. Bel and Fran Meet Hidan

Bel And Fran Meet Hidan...

* * *

"Ushishishi~ The Prince has found his new royal target board!" grinned Belphegor wildly as he slung a casual arm around an idiotically grinning Hidan.

"Bel-Senpai, is this another poor sap that's caught in your trap?" deadpanned Fran, only to expertly dodge a knife aimed for his head.

"Who you call'in a poor sap you little green headed shit!?" snapped Hidan shaking his fist as he reached back for his triple bladed scythe, which Fran admitted he didn't notice before. "I'm gonna fucking sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!"

"Ushishishi~As much as The Prince would like you to behead the froggy, that's the Prince's job." stated Belphegor as he flicked so knifes so that they stabbed Fran's shoulder pads.

"Ow. That hurt." deadpanned Fran as Hidan grinned in glee, his mood taking a complete turn, before giving Fran a one armed hug.

"You're a fellow masochist too!? That's fucking great! You can join The Prince guy and I in our little game!" said Hidan giving Fran a pat on the back making him choke as Belphegor silently stifle his giggles in the corner.

"What kind of game?" deadpanned Fran before getting slightly nervous at the looks Belphegor and Hidan gave him.

"It's called..." Hidan held up a bloodstained cleaver "...Pin the head on the Jashinist~!"

* * *

Fran watched wide eyed at the headless Hidan pinned to the wall surrounded by some sort of circle with a triangle in the middle made of blood, while a blindfolded  
Belphegor tired to pin Hidan's head (who's face was twisted in pleasure) back on his body...with darts.

Fran winced as a dart missed and hit Hidan's shoulder blade.

Fran then left, feeling sick.

"More~! Fucking hurt me more~!"

Fran then promptly got the hell out of there.

* * *

 _"VOOOIIII!_ What's going on in there!?"

"...You don't want to know...urk..." and so a green faced Fran fainted, leaving a confused Squalo who shrugged and entered the room.

Silence

1...

...2...

...3...

 ** _"VVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?"_**


	8. Tsuna Meets Hinata

Tsuna Meets Hinata...

* * *

"A-ano my name is H-Hinata Hyuga..." said Hinata shyly twirling a piece of her hair. "I-It's nice to meet you!" squeaked out Hinata as she bowed making Tsuna flush.

 _'So pretty...'_ thought Tsuna his cheeks slightly red.

"Heeeeii! Don't bow please! I-It feels weird to h-have a pretty girl l-like you b-bowing to me...!" said Tsuna frantically as Hinata stood upright before flushing hard again and twiddled her fingers.

"Y-you think I'm pretty?" blinked Hinata wide eyed.

Tsuna looked away, his face now resembling a tomato "Y-yeah..."

Hinata felt a small smile appear on her face "T-thanks!" smiled Hinata before going red faced again and quickly pecking Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna squeaked.

Hinata gave a small giggle hiding her cherry red face in her hands.

Before the two could speak again, a lackey came in to deliver news. "Tsuna! Kyoko-san and a boy by the name of Naruto? Yes Naruto...they're both being attacked by the enemy Family!" he said frantically.

The air got thicker and harder to breathe in, killing intent flooded the area.

Tsuna practically flashed into HDWM, his eyes screaming absolute death.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, her Twin Lion Fists activated, and ready to murder anyone who touched _HER_ Naruto-kun.

"Let's go, Hinata-san." said Tsuna smirking dangerously.

"Let no enemy survive, Tsunayoshi-kun." said Hinata monotonously as her Byakugan activated eyes narrowed into fiery slits.

The both dashed off leaving foot sized craters behind, and leaving a wide eyed lackey their wake, jaw dropped. _'What...just...happened...!?'_

* * *

With the enemy family's boss...

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" MERCY! MERCY! OH GOD MY TESTICLES! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!"_**

The lesson learned that day around the world was that never try to kidnap the Vongola Decimo's girlfriend, and don't try to hold a _DEARLY_ beloved Jinchuuriki away from his borderline yandere girlfriend...it never ends well.

...Ever.


	9. Birds Meets The Demon Brothers

Birds Meets The Demon Brothers...

* * *

"Hey there..." said Gōzu.

"Same..." said Meizu.

"So you're a side character too, huh..." sighed Birds as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, we are...so how long did your debut last?" asked Meizu.

"Meh..." Birds shrugged "...A few episodes, I got shot down for trying to take a Sky's mom and some girl and a kid or two hostage for some nefarious reason I can't even remember...something about pineapples and a fluffy tuna fish..."

"Huh, we made our debut for literally a couple of minutes before being stomped over by some emo Uchiha brat and a Copycat Ninja who reads smut 24/7...can't get worse then that..." sighed Gōzu.

"I's like we were made to be forgotten..." sulked Birds.

"Yeah, heck even the authoress thinks that we don't have personality, hell she's having such a hard time our dialogue's being cut..." said Meizu.

 _Silence_

"So wanna play poker? I bet you can't read my poker face..."


	10. Giotto Meets Minato

Giotto Meets Minato...

* * *

Giotto and Minato stared at each other silently.

When Giotto blinked so did Minato.

When Minato smiled nervously, so did Giotto.

When Giotto tilted his head to the side, so did Minato.

When Minato poked Giotto's nose, so did Giotto to Minato.

When Giotto sighed, so did Minato.

"We're-"

"We're-"

Both blinked and looked at each other.

"Excuse me, my name is-"

"Excuse me, my name is-"

Both blinked again.

"My name is Minato-"

"My name is Giotto-"

Both gave a frustrated sigh.

"So what's-"

"So what's-"

Both gave an irrigated huff before looking at each other as a smile slowly crept onto their faces and their lips parted.

"Pffft...

"Pffft...

Both paused before looking at each other again, not being able to hold it in this time.

 _hahahaha!"_

 _hahahaha!"_

They weren't going to get anywhere at this rate...


	11. Shoichi Meets Kabuto

Kabuto Meets Shoichi...

* * *

"So, is your master an asshole?" asked Kabuto flashing his glasses as Shoichi fumbled nervously.

"y-yeah..." said Shoichi nervously looking around to see if Byakuran would pop up any given second.

"Does he have a snake like personality?" asked Kabuto.

"D-definitely..."

"Does he...strike you as the pedophile type?" asked Kabuto as Shoichi froze bug eyed.

"I-I think he is...ewww!"

"Does he have hair to die for?" drawled out Kabuto.

"Yup, d-definitely! Definitely!" Shoichi thought back to Byakuran's totally perfect hair that never had a single hair out of place.

"Does he like little boys? Any in specific?" prodded Kabuto glasses flashing once more.

"...100% yes." Shoichi thought to Tsuna, that was a definite yes.

"Is he often high on drugs?" chuckled Kabuto as Shoichi sighed smiling nervously.

"...Do marshmallows count?"

"Last question...Are you somewhat of a mad scientist who's prone to dooming the world somehow?"

"Y-yes...?" that came put as more of a question then an answer, really.

"...Welcome to the club, kid, you've got a looong road ahead of you..."


	12. Squalo Meets Kisame

Squalo Meets Kisame...

* * *

"Vooi! You're a shark!?" yelled Squalo incredulously as Kisame chuckled.

"Huh, guess you could say that...you related to Suigetsu and Mangetsu by any chance?" asked Kisame squinting slightly and looking him over. "I see a resemblance here...you their mother or sister or something?"

Squalo froze, his cheeks flushed, he opened his mouth and-

 ** _"VVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'M MAN YOU PIECE OF SUSHI!"_** yelled Squalo enraged shaking his fists comically as Kisame swetadropped and chuckled nervously.

"Alright, alright there, calm down will ya, honest mistake..."

"Voi...Fine..." huffed Squalo crossing his arms and looking away.

"So er...wanna meet my sword?" asked Kisame.

"...E-excuse me!?" shrieked Squalo his cheeks cherry red as he looked at Kisame like he was insane.

Kisame sweatdropped again. "That's not what I meant! I meant this guy!" grinned Kisame as he pulled out his bandaged Samehada.

"Voooi I have a sword too!" said Squalo recovering as he showed Kisame his sword...which was also his hand.

"Meh, that looks pretty mediocre to me, kid." scoffed Kisame looking at his own in pride.

 _"Voooiiii!_ What's that supposed to mean!?" said Squalo angrily with an irk mark on his head.

Kisame grinned ferally, before unwrapping Samehada.

 _*Purrrr~*_

Squalo watched wide eyed as the sword in front of him, it's sharp teeth pulled into a shit eating grin as it ruffled it's razor sharp scales.

"...Anything you can do I can do better~" whispered Kisame with a shit eating grin of his own.


	13. Hibari Meets Sasuke

Hibari meets Sasuke...

* * *

"...Hn." grunted Sasuke as he looked at Hibari before raising a brow.

"Hn." snap/grunted Hibari as he looked away

"Hnnn" drawled Sasuke as Hibari flushed and hid his face behind his hands, his tonfa's long forgotten.

"Hnn!" cried Hibari as his face grew hotter. "Hn." denied Hibari as he looked away, face flaming.

Sasuke gave a smug smirk before walking away.

His work here was done.

MukuHiba was now an officially confirmed ship.


	14. Xanxus Meets Tsunade Part 2?

Xanxus Meets Tsunade, and Squalo Briefly Meets Jiraiya...

* * *

Tsunade turned to Xanxus "Got a troublesome lover too?" Tsunade winced when a cry of _'I see a pretty girl with silver hair, hehe~! Research here I come!'_

Xanxus nodded "Shark Trash is too loud..." winced Xanxus, then massaging his forehead at Squalo's distant screaming of _'VOOOOOI! I'm not a girl pervert!'_

Tsunade looked at Xanxus, her face utterly serious "Wanna get drunk with me kid, I bet I could drink you into the ground!" smirked Tsunade, her eyes shadowed.

The two lightening glared.

Xanxus smirked in challenge "Bring it, trash."

...

 _ **"VOOOOOIIIII! GET THAT PERVERT AWAY FROM ME!"**_

Tsunade and Xanxus were too drunk to give any shits.


	15. Mammon Meets Kakuzu

Mammon Meets Kakuzu...

* * *

"...So, how much money do you have on you?" asked Kakuzu to Mammon, who looked up.

"You'll need to pay me to get the answer to that." deadpanned Mammon holding out a tiny hand.

Kakuzu looked appalled "No way. Money is life."

Mammon perked up "You think the same?"

Kakuzu gave a firm nod "Yes. 100%."

Mammon teared up under that cloak. "I've found the love of my life."

"Me too." sparkled Kakuzu.

And so Kakuzu and Mammon got married...

In a cardboard box.

With a cheap ring.

With casual clothes.

They didn't want to waste money after all.


	16. Yamamoto Meets Hashirama

Yamamoto Meets Hashirama...

* * *

"Ahaha, hey! My name's Takeshi Yamamoto, what's yours?" asked Takeshi smiling brightly, as he shook Hashirama's hand, who was smiling just as brightly.

"I'm Hashirama Senju! Nice to meet you kid." grinned Hashirama as they stared at each other, smiles never wavering. "So kid have a Girlfriend or..." Hashirama leaned down "...Or a boyfriend?"

Yamamoto gave a wider grin, if that was possible "Gokudera-kun is mine...self proclaimed." stated Yamamoto cheerfully, earning him a pat on the back from Hashirama.

"Kids these days, they work fast!" smiled Hashirama, giving a laugh. "Speaking of which, I have to get back to _my_ boyfriend..." muttered Hashirama pouting.

Yamamoto tilted his head "Something wrong with yours?"

Hashirama sighed exasperatedly "Yes! I love him, honest! He's the cutest guy I've ever met! But starting a war for peace is just dumb! I mean you're killing for peace, how does that even _work_!?" groaned Hashirama as Yamamoto listened, wide eyed. "Then he decided to try and kill me, and grow my head on his chest, and who knows what he does with _that_ under the covers! And I'm not even gonna start with the-!"

Yamamoto laughed weakly, slowly backing away as Hashirama ranted about _'Madara starting another war'_ 'and _'kidnapping little boys and turning them into his puppets'_...whatever that was.

* * *

"Baseball freak!? What the fuck! Get off me!"

"Please, _please_ don't ever start a war, grow my head on your chest, and kidnap little boys, _PLEASE_!"

 _"Oi, what the hell!?"_


	17. Gokudera Meets Tobirama

Gokudera Meets Tobirama...

A thank you to _DustBunnyQueen_ for the idea!

Thank chu again~! *glomps*

* * *

The two silver-haired men watched with growing irritation as Takeshi and Hashirama continued to talk and share embarrassing stories.

When the two brunettes broke into girlish giggling, the silver foxes had enough.

"Oi, Idiot!" They both yelled.

They stopped and looked at each other.

"Is that your idiot with my idiot?" Tobirama asked.

"Unfortunately." Hayato replied flushing.

"Relation?"

"Boyfriend. You?"

"Brother."

The two men looked back at their idiots and cringed as they started pulling out baby pictures (Hashirama) and raving about baseball (Takeshi).

"They're not going to stop any time soon, are they?" Hayato asked wincing when a particularly embarrassing picture of him was brought out.

Where had he even _FOUND_ them?

"Probably not." Tobirama sighed.

 _Silence_

"...Wanna go blow shit up? I hear a rival Mafia was plotting against Jyuudaime." Hayato finally asked.

"Why not. I have a few seals I've been wanting to try out and my idiot brother keeps _trying_ to stop me." Tobirama said with a shrug as they left.

And so they blew shit up...in style.

* * *

"Heeeeiiii! What's up with all this paperwork!?"


	18. Xanxus Squalo Meet Tsunade Shizune

Xanxus and Squalo Meet Tsunade and Shizune Part 3?

Thank chu DustBunnyQueen again!

Keep 'em coming if you want ;3

* * *

"Wait, wait, _wait_. You mean your subordinates actually _BRING_ you alcohol?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"Of course." Xanxus replied, smirking devilishly as he drank his tequila pridefully.

Tsunade grabbed two fist fulls of the mafioso's shirt and dragged him toward her until they were nose to nose.

Angry hazel glared into smug red.

"Teach me!" Tsunade insisted, borderline begging.

Xanxus just smirked. " _Maybe_ if you get down on your knee's and beg trash-"

Xanxus soon found himself kissing the wall.

 _ **"TELL ME, BITCH."**_

* * *

At the same time...

"Hold on. You mean you're actually able to _PREVENT_ your shitty boss from drinking?" Squalo asked incredulously.

"Of course. How else do you think the paperwork get done?" Shizune replied, raising a brow at the man.

Squalo grabbed the surprised kunoichi's shoulders, and shook her back and forth like one would a rag doll.

"Voi! Teach me!" He begged, eyes desperate.

Shizune just sighed. "All you have to do is..."


	19. Madara Meets Checkerface

Madara Meets Checkerface

* * *

The two stared at each other, eyes narrowed.

Madara scoffed before activating his Susanoo, grabbing Checkerface, and punting him to Kami knows where.

"Bitch please."


	20. Leviathan Meets Sasuke

Leviathan Meets Sasuke...

* * *

"Boss is the greatest!" nodded Leviathan in certainty, as Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"...Itachi is better." scoffed Sasuke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Leviathan growled.

How dare this kid insult The Boss!?

Besides who the hell was this _Itachi_?

His car?

His dog?

His hairstylist?

Leviathan,God bless his soul, decided to call him out on it "Who's Itachi? Your car? Some type of dog? Your hairstylist? He couldn't have been a good one considering the way your hair looks, Boss has better hair then you-" Leviathan's ramble was cut short when he heard the noise of a thousand birds chirping.

Oh.

 ** _"CHIDORI!"_**

One does not insult Itachi in Sasuke's presence and simply get away it with it.


	21. Hibari Meets Sai

Sorry bout the lack of updates my lovelies, school just started this Monday QvQ

Hibari Meets Sai

* * *

Hibari looked at Sai, raising a brow.

"Hello, my name is Sai." smiled Sai, tilting his head innocently.

"Go away smiling herbivore, or I'll bite you to death." said Hibari narrowing his eyes threateningly.

"Was that an offer? It sounded pretty kinky, but I'm not interested." smiled Sai, expression not changing. "Dickless."

"..." Hibari stared at Sai.

"Is something the matter?" Sai looked at him. "Are you mad that I insulted your penis size?"

Hibari whipped out his Tonfa's and stepped towards the Ex-ROOT shinobi threateningly.

Sai looked to Hibari's Tonfa's. "I'm sorry. But those will not help you compensate for the lack of penis."

Hibari lunged.

Sai dodged quickly "Is this what you call foreplay in this world, if so you should perhaps ask the Pineapple man, I'm sure he'd love your lack of penis."

"..That's _it_ , herbivore!"

* * *

Outside the school, Purple Flames burst out of The disciplinary committee's window, making Tsuna blink.

"Heeeeei, Do you think it was a good idea to let Sai-san in there?" said Tsuna nervously to Naruto, who was grinning beside him.

"Hehe, I'm sure they're just fine!"


	22. Gokudera Meets Fem Deidara

I'm sorry bout the lack of updates guys, school and drawing have kept me busy, not to mention the huge writers block ;u;

I'm also typing this at exactly 3:30 AM in the morning, half asleep, sorry if there's any mistakes, it was not my intention =3=

Decided to try genderbends now, Fem!Deidara is my first victim mwahaha! 0w0

On another note, feel free to request pairings/interactions, yaoi genderbent, yuri, anything really, please keep in mind this doesn't mean I'm taking _EVERY_ request, there are just some characters and interactions I wouldn't know how to write ^^'

Other then that, enjoy the randomness~

* * *

Gokudera scowled at the teenage girl in front of him. "Who the hell are you?"

Deidara grinned widely, insanity clearly in her eyes. "Deidara, un! Who the hell are you?"

The silver haired male eyed her carefully. "Tch."

"...So, like blowing things up, un?"

Gokudera's eyes widened before an equally insane glint was shown in his eyes. "Hell _yes_."

* * *

 _"HEEEEEIIII! LOOK!"_ squealed Tsuna as he pointed to the approaching pair, as the Guardians turned to look in the direction Tsuna was pointing.

"-And so that's why I told my Danna that his idea of art was incorrect, un! Art is an Explosion!" said the blonde haired girl, wearing an odd black cloak with Red clouds.

"Yes, an explosion!" cheered Gokudera from beside her as the two laughed like old buddies.

Honestly, it was starting to creep them out.

"Hey Gokudera!" waved Yamamoto cheerfully grinning.

Gokudera turned to him and scowled. "Baseball idiot." Gokudera turned to the girl. "Got one of those too, Deidara?"

Deidara gave a small scowl. "My current partner Tobi is an idiot, un. Always yelling and making a mess of things..." Deidara looked thoughtful. "He's like a puppy honestly, an over grown un-artistic, masochistic, orange puppy, un."

"Sounds terrible."

"It is un."

As the two continued bickering, Tsuna gave a wail. "Heeiii, I have a bad feeling!"

"Hahaha whatcha mean Tsuna? I'm sure they'll be fine!" smiled Yamamoto. "Nothing bad has happened-"

 _"KATSU, un!"_

 _ **BOOM**_

"Heeeeiii! Was that exploding clay!?" Tsuna whimpered, tears streaming down his face comically. "My Hyper Intuition is saying I should run..."

(Your Hyper Intuition is correct Tsuna.)


	23. Verde Meets Orochimaru

Once again, I'm so sorry for all the late updates, I'm a procrastinator to the extreme and life has kept me busy QwQ

A major thank you to DustBunnyQueen for this one, this person is a god send I swear ;w;

Enjoy!

* * *

Orochimaru walked into his lab only to stop dead.

A green-haired baby wearing a lab coat and a ridiculous pacifier was gazing at his various experiments intently, making different sounds as he did so.

Was it too much to ask for some competent guards?

He'd have to kill them when this was over with...

"Who the hell are you?" The Sannin snarled.

The baby turned and studied the man before him.

He was probably the most sickly man he'd ever seen in his life...not to mention the outfit.

"I'm Verde. Lightning Arcobaleno and Scientist Extraordinaire. And you?" He asked.

"Orochimaru, Snake Sannin. Also a scientist."

"Hmm...and are these your experiments?" Verde asked.

Color him impressed, this man was crazy, and that was a lot coming from him of all people.

"Of course." Orochimaru answered, conveying he was pleased

.

"And what are you experimenting on?"

"I'm looking for immortality. So far, I have a workable model; but I would like something a bit better." Orochimaru replied truthfully.

Internally wondering that this was the oddest conversation he had ever had. And since he had had in-depth conversations with Manda on how different humans had different tastes, that was saying something.

"Oh? Do tell." Verde's curiosity was officially piqued.

Crazy?

Check.

Ambitious?

Check.

Intriguing?

Check.

This man was the ideal companion for him.

A few hour later Sasuke and Kabuto were walking by the labs when they heard twin maniacal laughs.

Both shinobi froze where they were and looked at each other in horror.

"Oh, hell. He's found an enabler!" Kabuto gasped. "They've gone nuts!"

Sasuke shuddered.

Kabuto had actually been able to curb some of Orochimaru's more...interesting...ideas.

Now that he had a willing accomplice...Yeah; power was so _NOT_ worth this shit.

"Run?" The Uchiha asked.

Man he was really hoping Naruto would take him back.

"Like Hell." Kabuto agreed.

He;d come back later of course, after hiring a few Akatsuki to get rid of that insane green haired baby.

"The Sound Five?" offered Kabuto.

Sasuke nodded. "Perfect distraction."

(No one really cared about them to be honest, they were annoying as hell. Ugh, teenagers.)

The two shinobi nodded and ran, tossing the unsuspecting Sound Five at them.

The current base was soon echoing with screams of fear and pain while Kabuto and Sasuke threw themselves on the mercy of Konoha.


End file.
